


LETTER

by Incasia



Series: 7 SINS [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cuckolding, F/M, Gluttony, Murder, Sexual Content, Sins, poem, romance isn't the main point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incasia/pseuds/Incasia
Summary: A story of Gluttony.......A 7 part series looking into the 7 sins, I might do the virtues too, who knows.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 7 SINS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667095





	LETTER

It started with a letter. 

It smelled nice, like perfume.

A small, short one, all it said was,

'Meet me behind the school'.

Now, i'm a virgin. I've already accepted that this is my fate. No one would, nor ever really should, love me.

But _this?_

Not real, nope.

This isn't reality.

(And yet I went anyway,

Like the stupid, naive, peice of shit that i am

Longing for a love

That I'll never get)

-

  
  


A hot chick was waiting, 

Ass in the air

As if the heavens themselves felt pity upon me

As if I have _hope_ in this world of many twist turned fates.

Still, doubt's purged my mind as we spoke.

Apparently, she's liked me for a long time.

According to what she said, anyway.

_'I was always so nervous to speak to you...you always seemed so… away, you know? Honestly, this is the most ballsy thing I've ever done…'_

Nice, nice.

Still, still.

(No?)

Yes, no.

I'm doomed to die alone.

And yet-

Her arm is around mine, 

Chest that's so ever plentiful rubbing on mine

(The hell?)

Her hands come intertwine within my own,

As she asks, 

_'So...would you be my boyfriend…?'_

Her face is cherry red as she says this,

Making my heart beat

...Damn it I say.

(I said yes

Longin' for a false hope)

-

Hand in hand,

I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty damn happy. Surprisingly so, since I know that I'm not able to be loved.

Dad said so, sis' did too. 

( _Too weak_ )

But even still.

...Guess I was wrong!

But day after day…

Things got weird. 

Not a good kind of thing though.

One, she says that _that guy_ is just _so manly_ , _y'know?_ In the kinda voice that says outright that she _knows_ what she's doing, and is proud of herself, admittedly kind of disgustingly. But whatever.

On one hand, kinda pissed!

As if I _didn't already know._

I've been comparing myself to those types of guys since I've been out of the womb, bitch! Not like I haven't noticed them. Not like I have no damn _idea_ on what I look like.

I'm aware of how I look like. 

I'm, like average, right? The kind of person that you'd look at and assume that at least has had at least a girlfriend? Maybe even a one night stand if they're lucky enough?

(Yes, I am)

That's what I've always thought about myself, anyway…

But then again.

But on the other hand, still, even if I'm uncomfortable about this sort of thing…this is just how girls _are_ right? They do this kinda thing to see how they're boyfriend reacts to it? To make sure that they have a 'good catch' in the sea of fish of potential dates?

(Isn't it?)

Yeah it is.

I'm just too paranoid. Way too paranoid for my own good, I bet.

It's a bad habit… Should probably do something about that, huh?

Still...we still haven't done _'it'_ though...does she want to wait? Or is she one of those people who want to save it until marriage?

...Am I doing something wrong here?

(I might be)

Probably am!

-

The hell?

(I'm tied.)

_The_ **_hell?_ **

(I'm gonna cry.)

What is this?

(Has she been _doing_ this?)

Why did?

(It hurts so much wherever I _move..!)_

Did I-

(Has she…)

What the fuck.

(Even…)

What the hell was _that?_

( _Even.. .)_

' _What did I even do to you?'_

_'_ **_Hahhh… what the hell did you think? Nugh..! Ahm… did you really, haHHaHAaa….! Think I- '_ **

( _E vEN. ..?)_

**_'...Loved you..?'_ **

-

Another.

**_'Ah…!'_ **

Deeper, this time.

**_'Don't stop!'_ **

Something pumps into her.

'...'

**_'Lick it up.'_ **

'...'

Eyes meet the floor, despite what's in front of the man.

He's tried, he's cried way too much for a rational person to…

**_'Did you even hear what I SAID,'_ **

_All in all, this man is done._

**_'Sissy?'_ **

-

I just stare at my desk.

Another letter awaits my fingers to dip into it,

Taunting me with its flowery scent of her perfume.

...no.

Not _her._

She's not, no…

That _thing_ isn't a person.

Just a…

_Just a fuckin' whore._

Not a person.

A ' _It'_.

(I wanna…)

(I want to do something to her…)

Oh, right.

The letter.

Against my better judgment, I open it. Fingers intertwining with a newfound interest after all, if a little nervous.

(Meet me behind the school,

I can help you.

—I can hurt her.)

…?

(God damn it)

-

Again, behind the school, a new person is there now.

Prettier than _it_ ,

And yet somehow, I have no idea who they are.

'You've been wronged by someone you thought you could trust,'

They speak as if they already know the situation all the way out and in. 

Who was this chick again?

'I can help you.'

She smiles warmly.

'Free of any price, just one tiny thing…'

And with this, I lose track of her.

My legs running away as she becomes tinier and tinier.

_God damn it._

She doesn't respond other than a quick huff,

_(He'll be back)_

_-_

A dress is in front of me.

_The hell?,_ I ask her, confused as shit.

**_It's for you._ **

_I'm not wearing it._

She pouts with a fake expression of sadness, like somehow she's a fuckin' kid begging their mother for a peice of candy that's not even that good.

**_Do you know who I_ ** **_am?_ **

**_Your nothing to me, just someone to pay for my bills_ **

**_Nothing to me._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_—Oh really, whore?_

-

Tied.

TiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTiedTied-

I'm fucking _Tied._

Hate it.

I fucking hate it.

I hate her.

I hate this world.

I hate _him_.

Wires around me, strangling, hurting, pushing, twisting, turning, everything, everything, everything, everything…. 

Wait.

I look up at them.

The _it_ and the other, pushing into themselves as noises, moans rather, make their ways known into the unsuspecting air, and by extension, my ears.

(I hate it still, but other than that, something feels…

  
  


...Like it's coming together…)

Euphoria on their faces both, as _it_ makes many insults towards me, trying to make me feel shitty in the worst of ways.

Tch. Like that'd work again. 

I _know_ your game now, bitch.

I won't lose.

So, I smile, say a few kind words, and wait.

  
  


'I hope you're both happy, really, _really,_ happy, y'know?

_'enjoy yourself.'_

  
  


My voice reeks of sarcasm as I say it, happily.

Too happy, so much so that she takes notice.

She falters for a moment, eyes becoming- what, confused? 

...Great!

'... **kill you.** '

Her head snaps, almost defiantly as she looks at me.

**'...hate you. ….**

**I wanna… I really want to…**

**Kill….you.. …**

**Haha~. …'**

Her head contorting into something else, I go on.

**'People…**

**People..people like you…**

**God… I hate them….'**

A whiff of air breaks onto her face as I go on.

**'They should… oh they should** **_just..!'_ **

Hands reach onto my throat as I try to finish my sentence.

**_'What. The hell. Did you just say.'_ **

My eyes meet _it's._

Compared to _it_ , I should be the one who isn't human. Mine are glossy, hers with rage.

I smile, even as I'm being pummeled with a mix of fists and harsh words,

None make ways into my soul, to her and his disappointment.

-

I come home with a black eye, and as usual no one cares. No one even looks at me as I take a small step inside. Eyes not on myself as the blood becomes more noticeable, falling in pieces and droplets onto the wooden floors.

No one says a thing.

I'm not even sure that anyone is aware of my existence. Or no, not that. It's more of how like, the people who are _supposed_ to be concerned with me—

aren't, for some reason.

Strange to some, this is just _my_ normal.

Nothing noteworthy, I think.

(Through a window, someone has the opposite idea

Indeed.)

-

**You were hurt.**

_You already know that, I guess?_

**Well, it was obvious when you came home from that, all bloodied up I mean.**

_Yeah, I guess- wait, the hell do you mean when I came home!?_

**...Heh. You have no idea, huh? That's good. My intentions have been met, I see.**

_What the hell do you mean by 'my intentions have been met', as if this was in your memo or some kind of thing? What kinda shit have you been fantasizing about, you big titted stalker?_

**That's..A new title.**

_Well it gets the point across, doesn't it? And WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR DEAL???_ _Haven't answered my question have you?? Have you been watching me ever since I got that damn letter or some shit-_

**A letter was given to you.**

(Interesting indeed.)

-

She helps, I follow. With her hands, and her words, we become one. She makes what needs to be done possible to do. 

All in all, I'm all for it. 

The ways the other treats me aren't even as if _it_ sees me as a human. Stupid, I know. 

I've always been told that love just wasn't for a person like me. 

Someone who takes and never seems to know when to give. 

Someone who makes fears become real. 

Someone who people are bound to hate in one way or another.

Someone someone someone someone someone someone 

someone—

someone who just...can't get a break,

  
  


Y'know? 

  
  


**No** , she says, looking around at the ground below. 

The people like ants walking across the black lit sky amidst the lights that are as fake as they are flashy. Like some people I went to school with, trying to be something. The difference with them and these though is that what they do doesn't matter and how hard they try to be something or to stand out, while these help people amidst the dark sky that has been void of stars and the light that came from them ever since my birth. Pollution coming forth from the cars down below.

I forget that she even started a conversation when I came to the real world, void of my thoughts and mind as she playfully makes a small tug on my shoulder, hand and all.

**No** , she says. **You aren't that bad to be around. And you aren't worthless...that much.**

I feel as if I should be offended by that offhand comment. As if I should yell out a bit of a response to it, making myself known as how I feel that I'm _not._

I don't though.

I know they don't mean it. With everything they've done I mean.

It….

**_What the HELL?,_ ** _it_ screeches.

Okay, people! Let's go on and just _say_ what our two dear characters are feeling—

All right?

All right!

One!

(Eyes meet eyes)

Two!

(Fears meet a stagnant place.)

_Threee_!

(And someone is too tired to even care.)

**-His eyes look horribly empty, don’t you think?**

-

  
  


Dragged I am, as if I'm a dog. No that's wrong, _it's_ the _bitch_ here if anything.

Dragged still, someone huffing in that direction. Curses mutter underneath their breath as if I'm unaware of what _it's_ feeling. 

Oh yeah, I'm aware. I'm aware and absolutely _reveling_ in it.

Your crushed teeth, grinding against each one, as if no one can hear such a quiet song of what, anger? The hatred that comes from within? Let's hope for that.

_This is what you get_ , I say.

_Someone like you...well, they should've just stopped breathing when they were birthed from your_ **_damn excuse of a mother, you know?_ **, I say with more vigor.

She stops.

**_...you know?_ **

She drops me, against my will against the hard walls of cement that calls itself a wall. Rocks make the ways known on my head, crunching against it as blood, fresh blood, wrinkles it's way from freshly cut wounds. 

I don't react, though. I'd just make her happy. 

Even that would be too much satisfaction for the _thing._

**_I hate you._ **

  
  


**_I hate you so much._ **

  
  


**_Are you even human?_ **

  
  


**_You don't seem like it._ **

  
  


**_You could just go on and die right now, and I'd turn away._ **

  
  


**_Wouldn't even give that thing someone call a corpse a blessing._ **

  
  


**_That's how much-_ **

  
  


A punch reaches me.

Doesn't matter much, as I block it.

  
  


(Resistance is met.

But it falls from its abode,

Crying all the while)

-

(Knocked out now, rather than up.

So sad, so sad!

Not for him though, 

A beacon of sin

Withering up this _pathetic, no good world._ )

-

She comes to.

-

Slash, slash slash.

Scream, scream scream.

Shreek, shreek, shreek.

Blood, blood, blood.

Bile on the floor.

Such a sad fate, 

For a girl no longer 

forever more

_In this accursed world._

-

He laughs in her face,

Rage all the while.

  
  


'You see, _thing_ ,

_You have no idea how I feel._

_In this pathetic world you call worthwhile.'_

_-_

  
  


Her corpse lays still,

In a warehouse forever lost.

For as her life was lost,

The sin known as gluttony,

Lives forever more.

-

  
  


( **_Are…._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_You happy?_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


She asks.

  
  
  


_…._

  
  
  
  


_I guess…._

  
  
  
  


_I am!)_

  
  
  


_He smiles, hand in hand_

  
  
  


_With a woman worth more than himself._

  
  


**_She smiles as her mission,_ **

  
  


**_It's been completed._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism wanted! Though this is kind of old so.....yeah.


End file.
